


An Epilogue for A Different Story

by Bit0Mess



Series: A Story Not Yet Finished [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I promise, Memory Loss Logan, This is the beggining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit0Mess/pseuds/Bit0Mess
Summary: This could be an epilogue, but not for this story.After everything's all done, every villain put to place, there's only one character still put in the past.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: A Story Not Yet Finished [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606684
Kudos: 5





	An Epilogue for A Different Story

Virgil and Logan were talking, Logan significantly more open than ever before. It was nice, seeing him happily rambling on about it. Virgil didn't even notice how pale he was face until he stuttered off a sentence.

  
You have to understand; Logan had never cut himself off like this before. Sure, he fumbled with some words, even started some sentences over again whenever they got to jumbled, but he never stopped. Especially never in the middle of a word.

  
Even when someone interrupted him with a question or comment, he finished his sentence and answered or responded smoothly- this was different.

  
Immeadiantly, Virgil focused on his face and he was too pale. Too pale to be Logan's face, or even his own face with foundation.

"Logan?" He sat up, scrambling, because even though Logan was opening his mother he was saying anything. He wasn't speaking. Virgil jumped up, almost hitting his head on Logan's low ceiling, which Logan might've warned him about in a croaking breath.

  
Virgil ran out, breathlessly calling the others. He needed help. They needed help. Where was everybody? Virgil searched their rooms, but they were all gone. Where were they? He went back to Logan, suddenly more tired and realizing he left him all alone. 

  
Virgil went back, and Logan was still sitting there, lost and confused and still working his jaw to make words come out.

  
He sat next to him, but Logan still stared through him. "No," Logan spoke-barely a whisper- but it still ricocheted Virgil back to before everything had happen, the before they were all together. "Why should I join you?"

  
It hurt. It made Virgil want to cry, because the first and only time he spoke like that and said those words were when they were trying to get a team, they had all met randomly and it was Roman's idea and Logan was the only one not on bored.

  
Despite himself, despite wanting to wait for his friends to come back, Virgil carried on automatically. He didn't even realized what he said before it was out. "Because otherwise you'd have died, Ice-brain." 

  
Logan nodded, as if this made perfect sense, as if the world wasn't already in order and they weren't talking about their next steps of what to do. He nodded, and them collapsed back onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short


End file.
